Golden Swan writtings
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Here you will find Golden Swan Os and drabbles, all independents. I am not an English native but I hope you'll enjoy. I'll update as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ! So here is my first try on the OUAT fandom. I'm not an English native so no flames if you find mistakes on my writings or expressions which are not exactly correct. I'll do my best I promise (if anyone want to help please tell me by private message)**

**I'm french so here we only have season 1 but I intend to watch season 2 episodes soon. So my writings will be principally based on the first season**

**Pairing: Well, I have a thing for Mister Gold and Emma ^^ so for the moment I will only write about Golden Swan, french are not fond of that pairing, that's why I've decided to write for an English audience**

**Rating: I guess my drabbles/OS will go from K to T, I will warn you if my perverted mind want to write M stuff**

* * *

Rumple chatting

The more Emma spent time around her son, the more she was intrigued by fairytale (but she would not tell him, afraid to encourage him to believe in his "Cobra Operation"). Indeed, while leafing Henry's book she kept on a drawer of her desk, she had noticed that the tales were not the usual ones. Everything seemed to occur differently than in the Disney stories or even than in the famous Grimm tales.

She was naturally curious, so she needed to compare the Grimm tales she knew with this book written by... an anonymous person. But where to find these tales knowing that there wasn't any library here ?

While having these thoughts she headed to Granny's before going to work. She took her usual chocolate with cream and cinnamon and seated next to Archie who was also there.

- Emma ! How are you ? he smiled warmly.

- Fine thanks.

- You seem preoccupied, are you sure you're ok ?

- That's nothing important, she said waving her hand to brush the thoughts.

- You know you can tell me everything Emma.

- That's nothing, it's just... I read Henry's book. You know...

- The fairytale book ?

- Yeah, that's one.

- So what's the matter ? asked the psychotherapist.

- They are not like the tales we all know, plus the fact that they are written by an unknown person. I would like to find a Grimm tales book. Just to compare. But I don't know where...

- At Gold's ! He cut her off enthusiastically.

Emma winced.

- Where else ?

Doctor Hooper could not help but giggling at Emma's childlike behavior.

- What ? She rebelled.

- Avoiding him won't fix your problems with him.

- I have not any problem with that smug man ! She exclaimed. He just knows how to push my buttons, he is getting on my nerves. I don't want to ask him anything.

- I love when you compliment me like that, answered a deep voice she knew too well.

- You see ? she told Archie, ignoring Gold. I'm sure he appears out of nowhere just to annoy me !

- I love annoying you dearie, he replied with his trademark smirk she loved a bit too much.

He sat next to her.

- I didn't invite you, she protested.

- I kinda overheard that I could help you. I would be very pleased to do so.

- Stop kidding me Gold, I know everything has a price with you.

- Well it depends on what you need.

- A book, I need a book.

- And what kind of book please ?

- A Fairytale book... Grimm brothers tales, she said hesitantly.

Gold arched an eyebrow. Could she probably starting to become a believer ? He smiled. Things were getting to be interesting.

- I can help you dearie, I actually have one. What will you do once you have it ?

- Nothing of your concern.

- Miss Swan...

- Ok, ok ! I read Henry's book, you know the one which make him think everyone in this town is a fairytale character, and I found it quite intriguing 'cause the tales aren't exactly the same that I know. It seems that the characters have different fates, that the usual happy ends don't exist.

_They don't exist because you are the one supposed to restore them, sweetie, _mused Gold.

- So I want to compare them to the original Grimm tales. It is just curiosity Gold. You know, I won't die if don't find that book.

- I told you I had one in my shop.

- Yes but you still haven't told me the price. Like in one of the tales, with you everything comes with a price.

Gold flashed a mischievous smile.

_Clever girl._

- My price will be... I want you to come and tell me your thoughts about that comparison. What do you think ?

- What's the trick Gold ?

He feigned to be hurt.

- How distrustful you can be dearie !

- You made nothing to make me trust you.

Once again, he smiled.

- So we say at my shop after your work ?

- Ok, she agreed, I wouldn't be able to see Henry tonight anyway.

After her work, Emma headed directly towards Gold's. She was tired ans wasn't in mood for their little game. The little bell tinkled when she entered the pawnbroker's shop. Gold had his back to her, taking care of God knows what antiquity. She did not bother to speak, she perfectly knew he was aware of her presence.

She sat on a chair and waited patiently until he finished what he was doing. She looked around her, taking a sight of all the objects abandoned by their previous owners, wandering who could love such old things. This silence made her feel so good. She needed to free her mind from all the problems Regina created. It was as if Gold knew that. In this kind of situation she actually liked his presence. They were not that different after all. Loners...

A few minutes passed and then, he broke the silence, grateful for her patience. He didn't like to be disturbed while working.

- You know, Miss Swan, Henry's book relates the original tales. Grimm's ones are not exactly faithful.

- How do you know that ?

- The book Miss Blanchard gave to your son once was on the shelves on this shop. And I know the origin of each of my products.

- Will you tell me ?

- One day, you're not ready yet.

He handed her the Grimm book.

- How much do I owe you ?

- Nothing dearie.

- What ?

- Sometimes we can find some responses in books, consider it as a present.

- Well... Thank you.

- Emma, before you leave, I have one more question.

- Yes ?

- In Henry's book, what's your favourite tale ?

- Why do you care ?

- Please, answer.

She seemed to think about what to say.

- Rumplestiltskin's tale I guess.

It took him by surprise. He expected her to say Snow and Charming... Wow he was startled.

- Are you ok Gold ?

- Yes. Why this tale ?

- Because nobody deserves to lose his son. Baelfire is so much like Henry. Clever, brave... I couldn't stand loosing him. Rumple didn't deserve his fate. He lost his wife first, then his son, and finally the love of his life. It was the unique story which made my heart ache that much.

For a moment she could see an expression of sorrow on Gold's face, but it quickly disappeared.

- But Rumple was a coward, he said.

- No, I don't think so. I think at war he only had survival instinct. To be honest I would have done the same. They all say I'm a brave girl. But not that brave.

- He didn't follow his son, Gold continued. He killed persons, he was a monster. And after that he rejected the only woman who was able to love him.

- Ok I must admit he should have trusted his son, but he was already possessed by his dark powers. When he gained his powers, all he wanted to do was protecting Bae. He wanted him to be safe, like I would kill anyone harming my son. But it was magic.

- Yes it was magic, and ? Gold asked.

- And magic always come with a price, she smiled at him. Magic and power took over him and he became a cruel person, but with a part of humanity deep inside his heart. Thanks to his son I guess. And then... He became a loner, keeping people at arm length, afraid of love, not giving his trust to anyone.

- A bit like you my dear.

- Yes, a bit like me.

He returned her a sad smile. She wasn't a believer but she understood him and his story so well. All he wanted was to open his heart to her. He felt his guilt slightly escaping him. She had somehow reassured him.

- Emma ?

She was surprised, he rarely called her by her first name.

- Yes Mister Gold ?

- What would you do if Henry was right ? If everything was real ?

- Well... I think I'de be glad to have my parents and...

- Yes ?

- My new goal would be finding this little hero called Baelfire to bring back the nice daddy he used to know, to bring back peace between them and peace in their life. 'Cause Rumple has a heart, I'm pretty sure of that.

Saying that she laid her hand on Gold's heart. He put his hand on hers and intertwinded their fingers. He was glad she was letting him do that.

- Are you assuming I would be Rumple dearie ?

- Oh yes !

They looked at each other straight in the eyes. Then she laught and reluctantly untied their hands. Without thinking she kissed him on the cheek.

- Well... hum... thank you Rumple Gold, she wincked.

- I am the one who thank you Princess Emma.

She laughed again before leaving. He loved seeing her like that, and it was thanks to him.

He was saved... She will save everybody, himself, and Bae... He had nothing of a prince, but he wanted to be part of her life.

END

* * *

I did it ! I hope it wasn't too bad, I had a few diffuculties to express myself in English

Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Thanks for the reviews ! It is very encouraging so I'll keep writing in English ^^**

**I don't know where this drabble came from, hope you'll enjoy !**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination**

* * *

Forgiveness

Back on Fairytale Land, Emma went to live with her parents on the castle and Rumplestiltskin was made a prisoner. Again. But she didn't want to feel useless. The life of a princess was so boring !

So accompanied by her son, she travelled through the entire kingdom looking for the unique person who didn't reappear. Baelfire. Helped by all her friends, especially by Mad Hatter who could travel through the worlds, they had found him in Neverland.

Baelfire was now a beautiful man, a bit older than Emma with neck length dark curled hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was as charming as his father (even though Rumple had retrieved his strange skin) and had the same aristocratic manners which was unuasual for a man who had grown up with children and pirates.

Princess Emma spent almost four hours explaining him everything since his father left him jump in the hole.

- His only goal has been finding you Bae. He feels so much guilt. I can tell you he's ready to give up everything for you. He's no more the mad man you used to know... well... a little bit... but you kept the humanity flame in him alive.

- And you tell me he is in prison ?

- Well... he kinda loves annoying my father, she smiled. But if you want to see him, if you're ready to forgive him, I'll do all my possible to free him.

- Emma, why are you doing this for him ? You said your relationship wasn't very peaceful.

- That's right, I used to mistrust him. But that's the past. He has always protected me, he was here when I asked for his help. He has nobody on his side Bae.

- False.

- What ?

- He has you Princess.

Emma blushed.

- You like him.

It wasn't a question, so Emma didn't bother to answer.

- If everything you told me his true, Baelfire continued, well he might like you as well. My father only protects persons he loves. Did he help other persons ?

- No, she answered without hesitation.

She could see hope in Baelfire's eyes.

- What are you thinking about Bae ?

- You'll be able to break his curse Emma. Better late than never, he mused.

- How ?

- You two seem to love each other. If you kiss him...

The woman's cheeks started to burn again. She laughed nervously.

- I bet he'd kill me before I even try.

- Let's go to your castle, we'll see.

Henry had listened all the conversation, without saying a word.

- Baelfire ?

- Yes Henry ?

- How is he ? As a father I mean.

- Loving and a bit overprotective.

- So I guess it could be great to have him as a father if he marries mom.

Emma put her head in her hands in despair and Baelfire just laughed.

They headed back to the castle.

Emma walked quickly in the dark and wet corridor of the prison. Baelfire followed her but he stayed in the dark, a bit afraid of this encounter. She stopped in front of his cell and waited patiently until he decided to show up. Rumple stepped out of the darkness.

- Princess Emma, what a pleasure !

She just smiled at him.

- How can I help you ?

She opened the cell door with the little key she had in her pocket.

- You are free Rumplestiltskin.

He carefully made a step towards her.

- What's your price ?

- I just want you to be happy, she said.

He was a bit surprised.

- Why ?

- Be cause I...

- Because she is in love with you, answered a man's voice in the darkness.

- Emma dearie... is that true ? he asked, taking her hand. He had always had a thing for her.

- Yes it is, she said, lowering her eyes.

He put a finger under her chin, lifting up her head to his own. Their eyes met. He looked at her lips with anticipation.

- Dearie, would you allow me to...

She didn't bother answering and crashed her lips on his, falling on his open arms. He circled her waist, hugging her against his body while they were kissing passionately. She gently bite his lower lip, asking for more. He obeyed and opened his mouth a little, allowing her the entrance. Their kiss was fevered, and they had almost forgotten the other man presence. As they reluctantly separated, he watched his hands, unbelieving what he saw.

- You broke the curse...

- I loved you even with that curse Rumple.

Emma and Baelfire expected him to be angry but they didn't expect to see a teardrop fall along his cheek.

- I'm almost the happiest man on Earth, he said his mouth against Emma's neck.

- Almost ?

- I need my son.

- Well, I think I can help with that. Bae ? Can you step out of the darkness please ?

- Hello daddy !

Rumplestiltskin fell on his knees. His son hugged him.

- You are forgiven for eveything daddy.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody !**

**Thanks again for the reviews !**

**I hope you'll like that one? Rated T**

* * *

MAGIC

Emma had managed to control her magic herself, without any help. But this was her little secret. Only two people knew: Henry and Mary Margaret. Now she needed to test on people the things she learnt.

There was another important fact since the curse was broken. Emma and Rumple kept flirting as if they had decided to free the lust they felt since the first time they met.

Today there was a big party in the city to celebrate Spring and everybody was supposed to be here. She decided Rumple would be her target.

As everybody was talking cheerfully, children playing in the grass, she spotted him setback talking with Madame Mayor. He had a glass of Champagne in his hand. She grinned. Pretending she was listening to her mother, who was telling her for the fifth time in two days that as a princess she needed to find a prince blablabla...

She did a combination of complicated moves with her fingers and Gold's cup of Champagne crashed into Regina's perfect dress. She then heard her yelling at him, promising him the worst curses if he dared to laugh. Emma left her mother to join Henry because she knew she won't be able to retain her laughter.

- I saw you ! Henry exclaimed. You did magic ! It was amazing ! Did you see my mother's face ?

- Oh yes I did. I decided to train a little on Rumplestiltkin.

- He is powerful mom ! Be careful !

- Oh don't be a killjoy, I'm having a lot of fun doing that. Moreover it's a payback for all the teasing.

Like every year, since it was the tradition, the most important people in town had to make a speech. Regina had already spoken, it was now Rumple's turn.

- Wanna have the laughter of your life ? Emma asked her son.

- Hell yeah ! What will you do to him ?

- Just wait and see.

As the bad magician was trying to find nice things to say, he eyed the savior suspiciously. He'd bet Emma was planning something. He didn't have to wait too long. With horror he felt his pants loosen and fall on his knees. Every person here burst out of laughter. He quickly pulled them up and gave Emma a death glare.

- I guess we'll have to fix things regarding apprentice sorcerers in town.

Emma blushed.

As they all headed back to their home, Rumple told her he wanted to see her in his shop. She agreed nervously.

- You're dead mom !

- I know Henry.

Rumple just smirked.

Emma entered the shop, looking for him.

- Rumplestiltskin ?

He had his back to her but the way she pronounced his name sent shivers down his spine. He turned around. Before she knew what happened to her she felt her feet glued on the ground.

- What the hell are you doing ?

- A little magic dearie, he smirked. You seemed to like it just now.

- Teasing mood Rumple ?

- Playful mood Emma ?

They both wanted the same thing, they were perfectly aware of that. They also both loved playing this little game of theirs. He approached her, putting a hand on her waist. She suddenly breathed heavily. Her warm breath caressing his cheeks, his lips... God he wanted her !

- Did you like what you saw while attacking my pants ?

- Hum yes, she teased him, putting her hand on his thigh, slightly stroking it.

He didn't stop her. He went even closer to her body. His hand moved to her breast. He squeezed it gently, making her moan.

- Can you... humm... can you please unglue my feet ? I won't escape, I promise.

He freed her from the spell and... she didn't escape. She was enjoying it too much.

Her own hand went a bit higher, landing on his crotch. His body arched. She decided to try a little more magic. A purple aura appeared around the hand she had on his crotch and it sent waves of vibrations and heat.

- Aww how good dearie, you'll have to teach me that one.

She grinned, self-satisfied. Her lips went to his ears and she murmured:

- People say you own everything here, but there is one thing you don't.

She pressed her hips against his while saying that. They both moaned. She could feel how hard he already was for her.

- And what is it ? he asked, his mind misty.

- Me, but you know what ? It is your lucky day, she said in a playful tone.

- Oh really ?

His lips were hovering all over her neck and lips.

- Yes because I want to be all yours.

His lips went to hers and he kissed her roughly.

- I want you so bad Rumplestiltskin.

- I think it's time for me to make you discover my bedroom.

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ! Here is another story, a little inspired by "The long road home" by a. c ryder, everybody should read his/her stories, they are amazing.**

**I used song lyrics here, they are "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**

**thanks again for all the reviews, it's the best gift you can give me since it is kinda difficult to write in a language which is not your mothertongue.**

**Hope you'll enjoy !**

* * *

**The Reason**

There was one thing Emma couldn't forgive Gold. She had never felt that betrayed before. Saying her Henry would be okay while he was dying, just in order to get magic back was the worse thing he could have done to her. He perfectly knew Henry meant everything for her. The worse was that she started to trust him. He helped her a lot, he protected her and then... betrayal. She realised Gold was gone replaced by the terrible selfish and powerful Rumplestiltskin. She felt a teardrop fall along her cheek. She had had good moments with Gold, she loved when they were fighting for little nothings, she loved when he was always on her side to kick Regina's ass, she simply loved to be with him... and that bastard betrayed her ! Was she really crying for this dark creature ?

Rumplestiltskin slowly walked on the streets of Storybrooke, lost in his thoughts. He had freed Belle from him. He could feel she didn't like him anymore. Neither he did. Things had changed. He had changed, and he suspected her to have a thing for that crazy Jefferson. Now he was all alone, again. As he was musing, he didn't see Snow rushing towards him, ready to strangle him.

- You bastard ! I'm gonna kill you ! I'm gonna make you suffer, you'll have a long and terrible death ! she screamed, her hand around his throat.

He was so surprised he didn't even react. What stopped Snow from killing him was Charming coming here to stop her.

- Snow, hey calm down, please release him, you pretty know what he is capable of.

It seemed to calm her, and she released him. He gasped for air a moment, before asking:

- What was that for ?

- You dare asking ? Charming was fuming, his fists clenched. Emma is...

- Emma is what ? Rumple asked, feeling suddenly concerned.

- Depressed, we never saw her like that. She keeps talking about betrayal. Your betrayal hurt her so much, you can't even imagine ! It may surprises you but she gave you her trust. And God knows it is difficult for her. You know what she went through, you know that she doesn't let her heart decide for her, afraid of being hurt. But besides we really don't understand it, she trusted you because she felt safe with you. And you hurt her ! I swear that if I had my sword now...

Rumple just went mute. He was taken aback by what he heard. He didn't know he was that special for Emma. Safe... She felt safe with him... Who would feel safe with him ? Even his own son didn't !

- I am...

- Sorry ? Snow said bitterly.

- Yeah...

He was more than sorry, his heart was aching just knowing how badly he had hurt her. Damn it, he was a monster !

- Charming, Snow, I need to talk to her.

- No way !

- What if we make a deal ?

- What kind ?

- You let me speak to her and I promise I'll leave her alone, unless she comes to me. Do we have a deal ?

- Yeah, deal. You can come home this afternoon, we want to be here.

- Are you afraid of me Charming ? Rumple asked with a smirk.

- Never !

**_I'm not a perfect person _**

**_There's many things I wish I didn't do _**

**_But I continue learning _**

**_I never meant to do those things to you _**

**_And so I have to say before I go _**

**_That I just want you to know _**

Rumplestiltskin hated to admit it, but he was pretty nervous while approaching the house of the Royal family. Apologizing wasn't exactly his thing. But he needed to do it. For her. Because he cared for her and he couldn't once again take the risk to lose someone important for him. He gently knocked on the door. Charming opened it, staring at him, his face blank.

- Come in, follow me.

Gold expected to be at least offered a cup of tea or coffea but no. Charming wasn't the perfect host type. They stopped in front of a door.

- This is her room, her father said. I convinced her to let you talk to her, but I only did this so we can get rid of you. You have fifteen minutes, no more.

The magician simply nodded before knocking.

- Emma ? May I come in ?

- As if I had the choice, he heard.

He couldn't supress a smile as he entered. Emma laid on her bed, her laptop in front of her, apparently working at home. She sighed before closing her computer.

- What do you want Gol..Rumplestiltskin ?

- I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I... I never meant to hurt you, but you have to know one thing, I really knew your son would be ok, because I had faith in you. You're the product of true love dearie, and you're so brave...

Emma felt tears at the corners of her eyes. Oh no, she won't cry in front of him.

- I could have failed... By the way, did my father threatened you or something like that ?

Gold laughed at the idea.

- If we don't count the fact that your mother tried in strangle me in the middle of the street, no.

- She what ?

- She tried to kill me. It seems that there is a too much bravery in this family, he smiled weakly.

- So why are you here ? The real reason ?

- Miss Swan please, trust me. All I wanted was to apologize. I don't want to lose you.

Emma widened her eyes but didn't say anything.

- And I... kinda wanted to explain myself. If bringing magic back was so important to me, it was because I needed it to find my son. But since we can't cross Storybrooke's borders... My powers are useless. I'm sorry for all the bad things I did to you.

Rumple looked at his pocket watch.

- I should go. I made a deal with your parents. If they let me talk to you, I'd leave you alone. I don't ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it but... I really meant it when I said I was sorry. I'll change Emma, I promise.

- Why ?

- For you

Emma stood up and walked towards him. When she was close enough of his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. Gold seemed to be frozen. Was this really happening ? He finally wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her hair.

- You know Rumple, I really want to be mad at you, but I can't.

- Does it mean I am forgiven ?

- This would be too easy.

**_I've found a reason for me _**

**_To change who I used to be _**

**_A reason to start over new _**

**_and the reason is you _**

**- **I'd do anything for you Emma.

She raised her head, to watch him in the eyes. She couldn't see any trace of a lie.

- Why ?

- You are clever, you know why dearie.

- My parents wouldn't approve, you know.

- I know...

- And I'm afraid of being hurt, especially by you.

- Give me a second chance Emma, please.

His fingers went to trace her jawline. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. His thumb ghosted over her lips.

- You are temptation dearie.

- Then don't resist, surrender...

- Be careful of what you wish. I'm just a man.

- Please...

He gently captured her lips with his. She immediately parted her lips wanting it more than she would admit it. She felt like she was melting while he kissed her with passion, care and... love. She slipped her fingers into his soft hair, massaging his scalp. They both moaned at the same time, which made them smile.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open, and Charming looked at them obviously shocked.

As they separated, Emma smiled against his lips.

- It seems that you are in trouble.

- I bet you'd be mad at me if I'd change him into a snail.

- Yes I'd be. You'd better go, my sweet magician.

Gold arched an eyebrow, and then smiled.

- I think I like that. See you later miss Swan, you're free to come at my shop anytime time you want.

Once Gold left, Emma asked:

- Charming, are you ok ? You've been very quiet...

He fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! This one is a traduction of one of my french fanfiction. It was inspired by a snowy day in Paris**

**Enjoy ! And thanks for the nice reviews**

**Rating K**

Snowy Storybrooke

The curse broken, everyone had become the fairy tale character he once was, finding his powers, abilities and memories back.

The winter was really cold this year in Storybrooke and snow was inevitable, for the greatest happiness of the people, adults and children, who enjoyed an unexpected day off.

It was as if the whole city had gathered in the city center for a giant snowballs battle. Emma and Henry teamed up, attacking the unfortunate passing in their field of vision. The sheriff spotted Regina not far away and smiling with all her teeth, asked her son:

- Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?

- Oh yeah it's gonna be so funny!

Henry prepared a beautiful snowball, then closed one eye to aim, threw the ball with all his might, praying so it would reach her adoptive mother. They didn't know if Regina felt it coming, or if she used magic but the fact was that she stooped down. The ball missed its target and just crashed into Mr Gold's face. Rumplestiltskin.

Keeping his legendary calm, he wiped his face with a handkerchief, before heading to the two people who dared attacking him.

Henry immediately turned white, his eyes wide. Emma did not like the fact that her son was so afraid of Gold. Since he had brought magic back to Storybrooke, Gold was more feared than before. To playdown the situation, she did the unthinkable. She modeled a new snowball and threw it once again right into the magician's face. Taking a look at his and her son's face, she laughed out loud.

Gold couldn't help the small smile borning on his lips. He particularly liked the fact that Emma was the only person who was not afraid of him and dared challenging him publicly. At this moment, each of the three protagonists noticed the silence around them. All watched, waiting the terrible vengeance of Rumplestiltskin. What happened then took them aback. His hands were surrounded by a purple halo, a sign of magical activity, and snowballs were forming in the air and then rose in the air before rushing at Emma and her son who scampered like rabbits. For the first time in years, a genuine laugh escaped him, shocking those whose ears grabbed that sweet sound.

Once Emma and Henry were rid of the terrible snowballs, they returned, completely soaked. Emma approached him and placed a finger on his chest.

- Is it that difficult to respect the rules ?! We told every person who had mastered magic that it was banned from use. You are really hard of hearing!

- Miss Swan, are you aware that if you were someone else I would probably have changed you in a snail and crushed you under my boot?

- And what's stopping you? Asked the savior whose courage bordered on recklessness.

Gold could not help but smile, that smile so Gold-like. Emma ... so predictable. He brought his hand to the girl's cheek and his thumb wiped a drop of water falling along her skin.

- It would be a shame, such a beauty ...

She opened her eyes wide in shock of the revelation.

- Wait a minute Gold, please don't tell me you find me attractive.

He did not answer, but instead kissed her forehead before heading back to his shop. It was quite a spectacle today.


End file.
